1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to furniture like home furniture, outdoor furniture, patio furniture, beach furniture, etc. More particularly, the instant disclosure relates to a tiered inline loveseat that seats two people inline with one another where one individual, typically the female, is positioned between the legs of the other individual, typically the male.
2. Description of Related Art
Loveseats have been in production since the early 1800s in the US. A loveseat is typically known as a couch or sofa designed for seating two persons, and it usually has two designated seats. In a typical loveseat, the seats are arranged so that the two individuals are positioned parallel to one another shoulder to shoulder.
It has been discovered that this parallel positioning of the two individuals on the loveseat is not very intimate and does not produce any heightened sensual sensations emotions, awareness, or feelings of sexual excitement or arousal. In addition, this parallel positioning requires a wide space which adds to the productions costs and limits the areas where the loveseat may be positioned.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a tiered inline loveseat that is comfortable, easy to produce, compact, and provides a more intimate positioning of the two seated individuals.